concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Celebration
The Michael Jackson: 30th Anniversary Celebration was a 2001 concert show by Michael Jackson. It was staged in Madison Square Garden in New York City on September 7 and 10, 2001. In late November 2001, the CBS television network aired the concerts as a two-hour special in honor of Michael Jackson's thirtieth year as a solo entertainer (his first solo single, "Got to Be There", was recorded in 1971). The show was edited from footage of the two performances. The shows sold out in five hours. Ticket prices were among the most expensive ever for an event; the best seats cost $10,000 and included a dinner with Michael Jackson and a signed poster. The show was choreographed by Glenn Douglas Packard and Brian Thomas, who were nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography. It was presented by David Gest, World Events LLC and Clear Channel Entertainment in conjunction with American Airlines, American Eagle and Amazon.com. Jackson reportedly earned $7.5 million for each of the two concerts. The concert official Boxscore was $10,072,105 for both concerts. To some fans, Jackson appeared more disoriented in the first concert as he only did one short moonwalk and improvised the ending of the "Billie Jean" performance. In 2011, presenter David Gest claimed that Jackson was on drugs during the concerts in the documentary Michael Jackson: The Life of an Icon. However, Jackson himself said that he had not rehearsed for the first concert. In his book You Are Not Alone: Michael Through a Brother's Eyes, brother Jermaine Jackson said that Jackson was taking Demerol, a pain relieving medicine with psychotropic effects. The show attracted numerous celebrities, including basketball players, actors, and other musicians. This concert would also be the final one where Jackson performed with his brothers onstage. Set lists Friday, September 7th Performers: Samuel L. Jackson - Introduction Usher, Mýa & Whitney Houston - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" Marlon Brando - Humanitarian Speech Billy Gilman - "Ben" Shaggy Featuring Rayvon and Rikrok - "Angel/It Wasn't Me" Monica, Al Jarreau, Jill Scott & Deborah Cox - "Home", "You Can't Win" & "Ease On Down The Road" James Ingram & Gloria Estefan - "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" Marc Anthony - "She's Out Of My Life" Monica, Tamia, Mýa, Deborah Cox & Rah Digga - "Heal The World" Liza Minnelli - "You Are Not Alone" & "Never Never Land/Over The Rainbow" Destiny's Child - "Bootylicious" Ray Charles & Cassandra Wilson - "Crying Time" Elizabeth Taylor - Introducing The Jacksons The Jacksons - "Can You Feel It", "ABC", "The Love You Save", "I'll Be There" & "I Want You Back" The Jacksons Featuring *NSYNC - "Dancing Machine" The Jacksons - "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" Michael Jackson & Britney Spears - "The Way You Make Me Feel" Chris Tucker - Introducing Michael Jackson Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" Michael Jackson & Jason Paige (Rap solo) Slash - "Black or White" & "Beat It" Michael Jackson - "You Rock My World" All Artists - "We Are the World" & "You Rock My World (Reprise)" Monday, September 10th Performers: Usher, Mýa & Whitney Houston - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" Dionne Warwick - "I'll Never Love This Way Again" Lil' Romeo & Master P - "My Baby" Gloria Gayno - "I Will Survive" 98 Degrees, Usher & Luther Vandross - "Man In The Mirror" Missy Elliott & Nelly Furtado - "Get Ur Freak On" Billy Gilman - "Ben" Liza Minnelli - "You Are Not Alone" & "Never Never Land/Over The Rainbow" Aaron Carter - "I Want Candy" Gladys Knight - "I Heard It Though The Grapevine" & "Midnight Train To Georgia" Monica, Tamia, Mýa, Deborah Cox & Rah Digga - "Heal The World" Elizabeth Taylor - Introducing The Jacksons The Jacksons - "Can You Feel It", "ABC", "The Love You Save", "I'll Be There", "I Want You Back" & "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" Michael Jackson - "The Way You Make Me Feel" Chris Tucker - Introducing Michael Jackson Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" Michael Jackson & Jason Paige (Rap solo) Slash - "Black or White" & "Beat It" Michael Jackson Featuring Usher & Chris Tucker - "You Rock My World" On September 11, 2001, Jackson was scheduled for a meeting at the World Trade Center, but overslept and did not make it. In the aftermath of the attacks, Jackson sponsored a charity concert titled United We Stand: What More Can I Give. The concerts were held in Washington, D.C. and New York City. Other featured artists that also performed in the benefit concert were the Backstreet Boys, Krystal Harris, Huey Lewis and the News, James Brown, Jennifer Lopez, Billy Gilman, O-Town, Usher, Christina Milian, Carole King, Al Green, Christina Aguilera, Pink, Bette Midler, CeCe Peniston, Aerosmith, America, P. Diddy, NSYNC, Destiny's Child, Rod Stewart, Goo Goo Dolls, Train, Britney Spears, Mariah Carey, and Mary J. Blige. In addition, his sister Janet Jackson performed with him. This event marked Randy Jackson's final concert with his brothers. He would contribute backup vocals for Jackson's final song, This is It, along with his brothers Jackie, Tito, and Jermaine, before announcing his retirement from entertainment. From 2012-13, the remaining brothers (without Randy or Michael) reunited for the Unity Tour, which was held in North America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Oceania. Personnel Lead performer Vocals, dance and choreographer: Michael Jackson Additional performers Vocals: Marlon Jackson Band members Musical director: Greg Phillinganes Keyboards: Greg Phillinganes, Brad Buxer, Michael Boddicker, Michael Bearden, Randy Jackson Drums: Jonathan Moffett Percussion: Bashiri Johnson Guitars: Slash, David Williams, Greg Moore, Tito Jackson Bass: Alex Al, Thomas Barney, Jermaine Jackson Music department Music supervisor: Sam Harris Arrangements: Greg Phillinganes, Joey Melotti, Jonathan Barrick Music mixer: Brad Buxer, Michael Durham Prince, Jim Caruana, Thomas Cadley Music recordist: Kooster McAllister Vocal director: Sam Harris Background Singers-Jason Paige, Michael McElroy, Shoshana Bean, Luther Creek, Melanie Daniels Choreographer and dancer: Glenn Douglas Packard Choreographer and dancer Brian Thomas